User talk:MotherLilith
Re: Sorry for the mess... Hey Lilith! Hahaha, I don't mind. The only advice I can probably offer regarding edits would be if you're unsure of an edit or something, look for a similar page related to the page you're editing. Other than that, I REALLY appreciate all the work you're doing with adding in stats for weapons / armor. I'm so happy that those pages are finally getting updated. =) -Krescent(talk) 01:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Talk Page Hey Lilith! Thanks! I worked pretty hard on it, so that means a lot. =) MK ALL THE WAY!~ 16:28, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Item borrowing Thanks MotherLilith. That page was actually the thing that really got me working consistently on this Wiki. I need to go back and spruce it up a bit. With the recent changes to the site's appearance, it looks a bit off... If you do decide to do a bit of "item borrowing" and you find anything new, please share! Brohamond (talk) 03:53, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Rusted mace Hey Lilith, Happy I could help, by adding the missing stats! :) Unfortunately one Weapon is still missing: the Rusted Mace. It seams the other Weapons/Armor are fully updated, except the Enhancement Item Locations. Looking into it right now.^^ 15:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC) New Item Category? Hey Lilith! First i wanted to give you a huge Thanks, for adding the missing DA-Item Stats! As well as correcting my stupid Mistake with the Tools and Curatives selling Price. Had 2 Ring of Thrift's with me. which I luckily then noticed..... -_- Seeing so many Items with Special Effects and no Category for it. I thought maybe we should add a Category just for the not-usable Items, like the Tears, Idols or that stupid Ring :/. This should make it much easier to find other Special Items and also figuring out, that some Items, which seams useless, has indeed a hidden effect. (like the Promissory Note). I thought about calling them "Items with Special/Unique Effects". I would like to know your Opinion about my Idea, since you also made so many Item-edits. Hope you could also come up with a better name than me. :) 16:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Another Thing: I've been a bit curious and saw you only need the Senechal for the 3rd Star-Knowledge. I did that a few weeks ago, from 0 to 3 in one Battle. XD If your planning on 3-Starring him I can tell you, what triggered my Stars. First of all you '''need '''to be an Assassin (as you need a Shield and Bow) and either play on easy or have tons of Curatives. You should also use the Augment Prescience, to make perfect blocking easier. Star triggers: *My Pawn killed his. *I perfect Blocked his Light Stream (My Pawn usually perfect Blocks everything, but there he did nothing at all) *After the 2nd Star triggered I switched to the Bow, let my Pawn grab him and shot him. Which triggered the last Star, but without a Comment. There are still a few other Factors on the Seneschal Page, but I wittnessed enough AoE Blasts without a comment. Wishing you a Merry Christmas!! ,<:D 11:07, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Collapsable Table How do you get collapsible tables to collapse? Hi Lilith! ^_^ Didn't know it is possible to add the "Collapsable Table" Tag directly into the Table. Thank you very much for the Info!! :D it ''may ''not seam that way, but I'm KInd of a Newby with Table-Coding. The Reason why I got them like this at all, is that when I come across interesting stuff on a Wiki, I check the Source and perhaps apply it. Also spending so much time on the "Mediawiki Help" Page. lol anyways, Thanks Again! 16:38, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Arm Armor Hiya MotherLilith! Nice one adding the other arm armour to Berserkin. I wondered what else might have the same effect as the Monomi Bracers. I don't have those Gauntlets yet. Take it easy :) Hey MotherLilith! Nice to hear from ya. Awesome job with the Trophy Jacket. Looks much better as a complete list. Same with the Berserkin. They are very cool for Arisens I agree. Wonder if any other armor does this kinda thing too?? Oh, I need to take less pics and concentrate more on fighting haha I'd have levelled up to 200 long before now if I didn't keep pressing the start button and messing about getting the right angle for an action shot! Take it easy :) Montrealmanu Aah... I'll give them a go tomorrow then and see how they look. Cheers bud! :) Montrealmanu Reporting Page Vandalization Heya Lilith, Long time no talk, hope you're doing well. Seems things on the wikia are running just fine without me. =P Just wanted to say thanks for the revision for the Balsac page vandalization and reporting it. I've gone ahead and added some of the other pages that user also vandalized. I'll see if I can poke around some more if I have time. Cheers and thanks again. 05:03, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Archydra Weakness Hey Lilith! ^_^ No biggy finding the Vulnerabilities of the Hydra out. After all, it is my favourite Enemy in DD. In my many Encounters and Tests, the only Effect I could get was the lowered Defense from the Sapfire Daggers. I'm really hoping they return in DD2. XD Cheers! And Kudos for the Awsome work you have done with the Weapons/Armors!! :) 12:47, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hello! Sorry about some of the categories I added last night. I misunderstood the nature of what I was adding, then I could not figure out how to undo what I did. That is, I couldn't figure out how to "Remove catgory". My apologies again. JonGGonzales1 Help with wiki edition Hey there, I was wondering if you know a little bit about this wiki language and deep editing. I'm trying to created a special table for loot, 'cause lists are just too long to look up or just read. I did a few days ago the torso armor table in the Curse page, just testing, but now I can't figure out how to handle the colapse option. Kuilg (talk) 14:11, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Im thinking in a tool for loot in the different locations. Currently I dont know how to make a template, but a table may be just fine... What do you think of the sample in my user's page? Any ideas to improve it? Kuilg (talk) 21:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Check the new table design. Kuilg (talk) 04:25, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey ... Hey Lilith, I'm loving DA! I would like to get more involved with the community so I leave here my PSN and pawn names in case we would like to trade items PSN: fede_caiulo Pawn: Xardast (Sorcer lv. 40) Cheers Magic Rebalancer yes. no problem. I'll double check. First -can I check - is the text misleading - what it's supposed to mean is that magic rebalancer/demons periapt each count as a single boost (maximum of 4) - so you can have: 4 MR , 1 MR + 3 DP , 2 MR + 2 DP , 3 MR + 1 DP , 4 DP (or less) ie both count towards the total of 4 maximum.. and anything over 4 doesn't have any effect ie there's no boost from say 5 Demon's Periapt. *Should I test something like 2MR+2DP to see if it does the same damage as 4DP or 4MR *Or test to see if I can get extra damage from 4MR + 4DP *... or something else? (Will come back tomorrow to check - then do the tests) Here are some basic figures. Using a magic archer with magic of 733 (bow) and using the core skill Seeker on Saurians I get: *356 damage with the bow *434 with bow and magic rebalancer once *526 with the bow and magic rebalancer twice *638 with the bow and magic rebalancer three times *772 with the bow and magic rebalancer four times *Can't get higher damage with more than four casts of magic rebalancer *With four casts of magic rebalancer I tried one demons's periapt - damage 772, I then quickly took 2 silverwheat pastes - damage still 772. More tests with the bow: *1 demons periapt gives 434 damage *1 demons periapt plus 1 silverwheat paste gives 526 damage *1 demons periapt plus 1 cast of magic rebalancer gives 526 damage *2 demons periapt plus 1 silverwheat paste gives 638 damage *2 demons periapt plus 1 cast of magic rebalancer gives 638 damage *2 demons periapt plus 2 cast of magic rebalancer gives 772 damage *2 demons periapt plus 3 magic rebalancer gives 772 damage *2 demons periapt plus 2 silverwheat paste gives 772 damage *2 demons periapt, 2 silverwheat paste, plus 3 magic rebalancer gives 772 damage *2 magic rebalancer, 2 demons periapt, and 1 silverwheat paste gives 772 damage *2 magic rebalancer plus 1 demons periapt gives 638 damage All these are body shots straight onto to the Saurians. Side shots are less effective. I think the Saurians do not have high magic resistance (maybe it's zero), so it could be that each magic potion boosts magic by about a fifth - it seems that the effects are cumulative so instead of the effect of four potions being four times more - its actually greater. XuEn (talk) 02:42, June 6, 2014 (UTC)